My Other Self
by bogey654
Summary: Trish and Dante discover an amulet for a client. Legend has it that it grants what the subconscious desires. When Trish goes to sleep with it, it appears that she desires...Gloria?


Ok, fair warning. This is one wied story. Anyone who played DMC 4 will think I'm a weirdo. Meh. This pairing is Trish x Gloria. The idea wouldn't leave me alone. I expect flames! Flames feed me! :D

In all seriousness, this is an interesting plot. But I wanted to write a new pairing, yuri and a lemon. How about three birds with one stone? Enjoy, or not. Hopefully someone enjoys this. This isn't my best work, I have been on hiatus for a while and this was something of a warm-up. So It isn't nearly as developed as I'd like, nor is the lemon exactly what I want it to be. The descriptions aren't deep enough and there is a degree of OOC. at least I know what I can improve on in the future.

Still, enjoy people!

* * *

"All this for one goddamn amulet!"

"At least we get pizza tonight." Dante punched Trish's shoulder. "Lighten up a little, would ya?" Four guns were near-constantly firing. Trish with Luce and Ombra and Dante with Ebony and Ivory. Demons were surrounding them. Their newest job involved a client that wanted this special amulet. They wanted it because it was renouned to possess the ability to make the most hidden desires come true in both dreams and reality, things the conscious part of the brain wasn't even aware it wanted. Neither demon hunter believed this, but they had seen other artifacts do special things before. Of course, the job was never as easy as "find the pretty amulet, get the pretty amulet." It involved an entire legion of demons waiting for them. They lived in the castle the amulet was hidden in. Flash after flash, body after body, the demons kept coming.

"Sure, I'll lighten up. While I'm at it I'll pretend to not be bored!"

"That's the spirit!" Dante winked and pulled his sword from his back. He took to the demons with enthusiasm, hacking and laughing and taunting.

"Ugh, boys..." A few minutes later and the demons began to thin a little.

"Two hundred and eighty!" Dante beamed. "You?" Trish grunted.

"Two hundred and fifty at the cost of my sanity and make-up." Trish shot a few more demons before advancing into the gloomy darkness. A huge mouth that was the stairs beckoned the two. "Down there looks like our best shot. This amulet is rumoured to be powerful. Hopefully these peons," Trish motioned to the dying demons, "Will be scared by that and it'll be easy to find." Step by step, bullet by bullet they advanced. At the bottom was what appeared to be a maze. Several doorways that looked the same pitch-black greeted them. Dante held the door that they came through. Demons cowered at the man standing tall and impressive. He roared in delight as a fresh wave came.

"Take as long as you like, Trish. I've got more than enough to keep me occupied!"

"So gung-ho." The beautiful blonde shook her head. She adjusted her leather bodice and sighed. Her outfit had various nicks and holes in it from where she had been caught. While the leather had some red smidges of blood, her skin remained smooth and white. Healing abilities had their perks. "Right..." To her left was a tablet of sorts with a glowing torch above it. Wariness of the fire (this castle had traps in it) caused Trish to read the tablet from a few feet away.

'The Amulet of Desire cannot be found by a sword with which to hack, so one must try another track. Two to the left and one to the right, look at your name and move through the plight!'

"Huh..." Trish rubbed her chin thoughtfully. 'Five doors...two to the left and one to the right...my name...' "KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE!"

"Sorry!" Dante yelled. "My guns won't go any quieter! I broke the volume switch when I tried to stop your moaning!"

"Tch..." Trish shook her head again. 'My name...five letters...' She turned and looked at the doorway on the far right. "Two left and one right...door four and move through the plight."

"Hurry up! Or do you want these demons to interrupt your precious thoughts?"

"You're already doing that." Trish flicked her hair over her shoulder as she marched through the gaping darkness of the fourth door.

"Women..." Dante shrugged and switched over to Gilgamesh. "Come on!" He taunted the demons and began brawling, enjoying the hell out of himself.

* * *

"Ok. Huge empty space, a series of circular lights on the floor. This place just _screams_ 'fight with giant demon.'" She walked forward to the centre of the stone chamber and placed her hands on her hips. The circular lights lit up the room. "Come on then, what piece of-" A sharp shake of the ground cut Trish short as she fought to right herself. A second shake threw her onto her back as the wall of the chamber crumbled from a massive fist. She looked over her own body to see what had entered. A horse with a man's body and no head. Its black armour shined slightly, revealing flawless steel.

"Who enters?" It roared. The voice invaded Trish's mind. The telepathy made her head buzz ever so slightly. It felt like a resounding echo crossed with a hum.

"A Dullahan. Wow. You guys are so original!" She hopped up to her feet. She turned away casually and folded her arms under her breasts. "Don't take too long to die. I just want to get home and into the shower."

"Very well." The voice entered her head once more. "Your death will be quick." Anticipating the punch, Trish leaped to the side to avoid it. The tremours caused her to trip in spite of her self.

"Woah! Don't you know that punching floors and walls gives you arthritis?"

"Puny creature, fight!"

"Ok." Trish shrugged. She dashed forward, clutching Sparda as she did so. Two quick slashes and her foe lay on its back legs.

"How? How is it that you possess the Dark Knight's sword?" The Dullahan sounded afraid.

"I borrow it. Permanently." Trish lifted the sword high above her head. One side of her mouth lifted in a lopsided smile. "Any last words?"

"The amulet...will only show hidden desires. You may regret taking it."

"I've regretted other things more, I assure." With this quip Trish brought the sword downwards. Within a short moment the body of her enemy had disintegreated into dust. "Ok..." Trish walked smoothly towards the hole made by the demon. On an altar of sorts lay the amulet. A silvery-blue, it shone brightly. Trish whislted long and loudly. "Woah! I know my desire. To have you!" She held the precious trinket in one hand. A flourish on one heel to turn around and she was facing the exit.

* * *

"You finally decide to show!" Dante greeted Trish. She flipped him off in response.

"I'm sorry that I don't have the Key of Chronus." She joined Dante in gunning demons. Within minutes they made their exit, leaving about a thousand dead demons behind and their prize in hand.

"Let's see it!" Dante snatched the amulet from Trish. He eyed it over and shrugged. "Looks boring." He opened the door to the car and began to sit down.

"Well, it pays the bills." Trish pointed out.

"True. Let's go! You can drive the first shift seeing as how I did most of the fighting." Trish shrugged.

"Fine."

A short while into their drive and the demoness saw Dante twitch in his sleep. A blue-nailed hand reached for the rearview mirror and adjusted it. By the looks of things, Dante was having a dream.

* * *

"Vergil?" Dante wandered into a room. He froze. His body tensed when he saw his brother. His eyes scanned the room and he saw two more people. "Trish? Father? What..." Dante blinked when the figures began to speak.

"Dante! Welcome back!" His brother smiled at him. That smile unnerved Dante. "We were waiting for you!"

"Yes," Sparda's deep voice cut in. "We've been waiting for you." Sparda placed a hand on Vergil's shoulder, ruffling the blue cloak a little.

"Dante..." A soft voice sounded from the third figure. "Don't you recognise your mother? Your family?"

"Mother..." Dante breathed out. "What...I don't understand...you're...you're all dead!" The world stopped. Everything turned black except the figures in front of him. Their eyes glowed red.

"Family...family..." Ghostly whispers echoed through the room until...

* * *

"Agh!" Dante opened his eyes to find Trish gripping his shoulder.

"Wake up!" Trish slapped Dante. "You were having a nightmare."

"Urgh..." Dante groaned. He went to rub his eyes when he felt cold metal chill his skin. One glance at the amulet and he thrust it towards Trish. "Take the goddamn thing!" She eyed him in contemplation.

"The amulet works I take it."

"Yeah." Dante shook his head. "But I think the truth got lost in history. It showed me exactly what I don't want to see."

'It shows what the subconscious wants...' Trish held the thought and turned back to the road.

"We'll be home in ten minutes."

* * *

"Ugh! Home, sweet home!" Dante paced to his usual spot with his pizza in hand.

"I'm going to bed," Appraising the room, Trish sighed. "I don't have the energy to sort your mess out and I'm sleepy."

"Whatever." Dante picked up a magazine and immediately lost interest in Trish. A snort came from Trish which went unnoticed. The shower was the next port of call. A relaxing wash removed all the stress. Expensive products further rejuvenated Trish. The heat of the water felt heavenly on stressed muscles, loosening her entire body.

She opened her door with a creak. She carefully set the amulet on her desk and got into her nightwear. Consisting of little more than shorts and a bra, it was comfortable enough for her to sleep in. With a sigh she turned over and went to sleep. She was not aware of the amulet's glow.

* * *

A room. The only source of light was a somewhat dim lightbulb. Trish looked around and saw a mirror, a sink and a bed. The bed was fully made. Soft, fluffy pillows and blanket to die for piqued Trish's interest. The mirror beckoned her for some reason. It magnetised her, made her go towards it. She looked at it and saw that she was somehow in her leather outfit. It was as good as new, flawless.

"How?" A giggle echoed through the small room. Trish whirled around and saw nothing. Aware that she was in danger, she stepped forward. The atmosphere had changed to a fearful Trish aware of the prescence of...something.

"Here!" A tap on Trish's shoulder led her to turn and face the other person.

"Gl...Gloria?"

"In the flesh!" Gloria stepped into the centre of the room and did a spin. It was indeed Trish's facade from her recent adventure. The yellow and blue corset tight on her breasts, the string doing its job. The thing leggings that revealed so much skin. The piercing eyes.

"I'm you though." A giggle confused Trish.

"You desire me, and here I am."

"I don't desire you!" Trish denied. However, a thought struck her. 'Subconscious...but...'

"Don't lie to yourself." Gloria took a step forward.

"Try anything and I'll kill you." Trish's voice shook just slightly. She crossed her arms while Gloria opened hers.

"Look...it's fine." Gloria smiled. her eyes made Trish feel uneasy. "Just relax..."

"Who are you?" The blue-and-white clad female gave a short, haughty laugh.

"You. But the subconscious part. You...I..._we_ desire to be with the conscious part." Trish considered this.

"I refuse to give into you!" A sharp snap that even Trish was unsure how true it was came from her.

"Hmph." Gloria huffed. "It will happen."

'_It's a threat!'_ Trish narrowed her eyes. Her high-heel lifted with incredible speed to meet Gloria's arm. She cried out as her other foot was swept from underneath her. Gloria dropped down to straddle Trish.

"Of course..." Gloria murmured as she lowered her face to breath softly onto Trish's, "When I say with...I mean both emotionally and physically."

"You can't mean..."

"Yes, I do." To prove her point, Gloria allowed a hand to rest on Trish's right breast. "A beautiful thing about this amulet...it makes the conscious part of the brain realise what you truly want. Given time..." Gloria sighed happily. "You'll come to accept me. For now, you can just come."

"Grrrrr! No!" Trish struggled, but to overpower herself? Who had the upper hand? "Why...why would I do this to myself? That's just weird!" Gloria shrugged in response.

"I think that when you first chose this disguise you thought of it as a different person. Of course, your love for the ladies definitely helps."

"I don't..." Trish stopped herself. This was herself she was talking to. "Fine. But you're not a different person. You're me!"

"Not if you desire differently..." Gloria leaned over Trish. Their breasts were squeezing against each other. Trish hated herself as she felt a spark of lust. That sexual desire welled up. She felt sapped of all strength to resist. She felt Gloria kiss her neck and felt...what? It was a mass of emotions. Disgust, hate, anger, pain and...acceptance?

"..." Trish could only sigh as Gloria moved her hand to cup Trish's face. "Gloria..."

"Shh..." Gloria's gaze flicked back and forth between Trish's lips and her eyes. Her dark skin in contrast to Trish's, Gloria leaned it. Trish's emotions went haywire at the contact. Aware of their assets against one-another, and the lips sliding, she just lay there. '_What do I do?'_

"Gloria...stop. Get off!"

"No." Gloria pulled away. She smiled down at Trish. "The amulet is working. If you were serious you'd already be fighting back. Give in. Who better to trust than yourself?"

"..." Trish watched as Gloria's dark hand snaked towards her breast. She watched with a strange sense of anticipation as her leather bodice was dragged down just enough to reveal her breasts.

"Strange," Gloria remarked as she tweaked the large nipple. The same size as a ten pence piece, it hardened steadily under Gloria's fingers. "Our breasts are exactly the same...but the colour..." Trish breathed in audibly. The sensations were not new, but they were...different. More exciting with the way Gloria was toying with her.

"Let...let my arms free..." Trish felt her arms going dead. Gloria's legs were keeping them at her side, limiting movement and preventing resistance. Gloria stared into Trish's eyes for a moment, continuing to play with the nipple as she did so.

"Just remember who is in control." Gloria loosened her grip for a moment and remained on guard as Trish stretched her arms. Feeling returned. Trish considered resisting, but she felt thoughts forcing their way into her brain. The desire to have someone, the desire to have someone equal to her, to be with them...

"The bed would be more comfy." A small smile crossed Gloria's lips.

"Yeah." Gloria hopped up first and Trish shortly after. The leather-clad girl watched as Gloria walked slowly towards the bed. She stared at her ass as it jiggled slightly, the wholesome 'booty' (as Trish thought it) enticing her. The smoothness, the squeezeable behind turned. "Let me guess," Gloria spoke up, drawing Trish's gaze to her eyes. Those eyes... "First time getting a good look at yourself?"

"Yeah." Trish took a step forward. She watched as Gloria sat down and bounced lightly on the springs. Her breasts caught her captive's eyes, the subtle bounce teasing the eyes of Trish. Said captive advanced on Gloria. A pat of her lap was all it took for Gloria to convince Trish to sit on her lap.

"Mmm." A hum from Gloria drew Trish's eyes upwards to meet the other woman's. "Shall we get you undressed first?"

"Wait," Trish shook her head. "If you're me why aren't we acting the same?"

"Silly, silly Trish," Gloria giggled. "I'm your **sub**conscious. The larger part of your brain. I know you better than you know you. If anything is happening, you're acting differently to me. Not the other way around.

"Ugh..." Trish rubbed her head. The pale skin turned a red-pink colour from the friction. Something was fogging her mind, like alcohol. No, not fogging, but...cleaning? Freeing? Sharpening? Finally, Trish put her finger on it. Changing. Her mind was changing. The amulet...the subconscious...it was clear. It was controlling.

She liked it.

"Shut up and kiss me." Gloria grinned and indulged Trish. She made their lips meet. The kiss was dry but deep. Passion went in and then tongues came out. A few moments later Trish pulled away. "Let's even this up..." Shuffling out of her bodice, her breasts came free with a few bounces. Gloria reached up but Trish blocked her. "Even it up! Hands up!"

"Ooh, taking control. I like that!" Her voice was slightly higher pitched than normal to make a sort of squeal. Gloria slowly elongated her words for effect. She raised her arms and allowed Trish to do as she pleased. With a practiced ease, Trish undid the corset and took a good look at Gloria's breasts. They were exactly the same as hers when not confined, but the colour made them...different, appealing. "Ooh!" Gloria groaned when Trish grasped a nipple. "You forget that I technically haven't done this..."

"You're in for a treat!" Trish smiled. She leaned forward to pin Gloria down. "Mmm...leather versus leggings...I like both. Which to get rid of first?"

"Well," Gloria kissed Trish's neck, "Why don't we just do..." In a flash, Gloria had flipped the duo over. "This!" She undid Trish's buttons and pulled all the way down. Trish stared at Gloria. She stared as Gloria stripped herself off sharpish. The two were completely naked.

"A dream...it feels so real..."

"This is more than a dream." Gloria worked her way up Trish's body, deliberately rubbing herself against her as she did so. "You'll see..." She stopped at Trish's breasts. The curve was traced with her tongue. The light tickling was replaced with pleasure as Gloria steadily lessened the gap between her mouth and nipple.

"Ah!" When she reached her destination, Trish gasped.

"My my my! Been celibate, have we?" A quick nip led to a nod from a trembling Trish.

"Y-yes! Carry on!" She laid her head back and brought one hand to rest on the back of Gloria's head. She put a bit of pressure on Gloria's head to ensure it remained there. '_This is what I wanted...what I always wanted...how did I not see it until now?'_

"Mmm...tastes good." Gloria bit harder and enjoyed the breathy gasp. "Harder?"

"Yeah, harder!" Trish breathed slowly. The biting was incredible. She had never been able to bite herself, but Gloria was doing everything perfectly. A white streak flashed through her on every bite, a breif bit of pain that dissapeared with pleasure.

"Enough foreplay. Down to business." Gloria span around. Trish found herself staring at a pair of dark legs and one shaven vagina. "First time we'll actually get good looks at ourselves..." The simple comment led Trish to idly think. '_How do you define this? Self-oral? Masturbation? Incest? Lesbian sex?'_ This all dissapeared when she felt a lick on her skin. The warm tongue made her tense a little. '_Woah...'_ Trish reached up. The skin made her lips tingle, the heat made her face flush. A lick of her own led to a pleased hum from the woman above her.

"Like that?" Trish giggled once.

"Shut up and eat me!" The command worked. The two dived in (figuratively and literally.) Gloria focused on being tentative and soft while Trish just went crazy. Slurps, bites and groans came from Trish. For her, this was a revelation. The taste was less than appealing, but the passion, the heat led to her driving her tongue as deeply as possible. Serene in look, passionate in excecution, Trish steadily drove Gloria forward.

"Enough teasing..." Trish lifted her tongue to scrape Gloria's clit. A startled flinch made her grin.

"Oi! Not fa-fair...AH!" Trish worked hard. "Ah...ah-ah...Trish..." A long, deep sigh and a relaxing of her body showed something.

Trish had driven Gloria to orgasm. The new amounts of lubricants that coated her mouth proved it. Smearing her lips on Gloria's legs, she called upwards in a sultry accusation.

"Come on," She chuckled. "I want a turn!"

"Oof..." Gloria pushed herself up. "Fine..." She span her body around to be facing Trish. She rolled them over and then flipped Trish over. "You'll love this..." Gloria was now hugging Trish from behind. Her right hand reached down to Trish's love centre whilst the other crept up to occupy a breast. "This one is for those who love intimacy. It gives a real feel of being close to your partner."

She let her index and middle fingers enter Trish and massaged her breast with her free hand. Her lips ghosted Trish's ear and neck from time to time. The tension built and built.

"Oh..." Trish felt incredible. To be completely taken and violated by herself was...perfect! Gloria hit all the right spots and her words amplified the experience.

"You naughty girl," Gloria thrust extra hard on certain words to add to the tension. "Taking this from me. Why, you're just desperate. To be loved by someone equal to you. I'll sort you out..." A quick kiss to the neck here. "Relax..." Trish turned her head to face Gloria, her face a loose representation of the heaven she was going through.

"Kiss me..."

Their lips met and Trish peaked. The jolt that slowly washed into a buzzing wave. It spread through her nether region and she gasped at the pure glow.

"Good girl..." Gloria whispered in between kisses. Wet smacks of lips and Trish could still feel it. Gloria's teasing of her breast and vagina extended the feeling. "Here's something you couldn't do to yourself without me..." Gloria smiled, almost deviously. Her thumb twitched on Trish's clit and her fingers scissored apart before her index finger poked a special spot.

"AH!" In just a split second, Trish orgasmed again. This one was fast, a warm buller that was gone quickly. As she felt herself go wet, she panted. "Multiple...orgasms..."

"Yep." Gloria kissed Trish's lips once more. "We're done for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll talk more. You've got some thinking to do. Or rather," Gloria hummed once. "**We** have some thinking to do."

"Huh?" Suddenly, in a quick second, the world went black. A feeling of falling accompanied and Trish fell back into normal sleep, only her subconscious aware of anything.

'_I'm free...to be with me...'_ Gloria grinned in her corner of her mind.

* * *

"So where is this amulet then?" Lady was leaning over Dante's desk. He had just finished telling the tale.

"Trish has it," He yawned. lady had banged on his door asking for money and he got talking about the latest job. Having been woken up rudely, he was short and to the point.

"Fine." Lady turned and headed for the stairs. "I'll go and borrow it. I want to at least try it out before I take my money from you."

"Ok," Dante gave a thumbs up and replaced the magazine on his face. "Bitch..."

* * *

"Got it!" Lady stepped into the corridoor. She headed for the second guest room and settled down. It was a carbon copy of Trish's bar the clothes. As she settled down to sleep, one thought crossed her mind. '_Hope Trish doesn't kill me for borrowing this..._'

* * *

"Huh?" Lady was inside a sort of gym. She was seated on a bench and the room was empty. There were various machines for excercise, but what caught her eye was the amulet in her hand. After holding it for a moment, she felt something. A pair of hands gripped her naked breasts from behind.

"Hello Lady..."

"Trish..."


End file.
